


Ten Thousand Men of Harvard

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wherein Harvey is studying for the bar exam and Mike is an obscenely hot librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey was fairly sure that libraries were tiny pits of Hell seeping into the physical realm all because Benjamin Franklin was a sadist. Books were nice and all but the hushed sounds and constant annoying feeling that someone was watching him as he struggled his way through mountains of law texts were really starting to get to him.

Or maybe it was just the fact that his mental countdown to the Test That Will Ruin His Life If He Fails, colloquially known as the bar exam, was at T-Minus 22 days.

Or, Harvey thought as he took a moment to straighten up and look at something that wasn’t Times New Roman, maybe it was the fact that someone was actually watching him.

The librarian, a slender man who looked like he should still be in high school, was lazily leaning on the counter of his tall desk, chin in hand, eyes on Harvey for a half second longer before he quickly looked away. Harvey smirked as the other man started flipping through a large book a little too vigorously to be actually reading anything. He looked down at his notes again for a moment before looking back up through his eyelashes. The librarian was looking up at him again only this time he didn’t realize Harvey was looking back. Harvey fought his smirk from widening into a full grin as he studied the other man surreptitiously. He could make out his blue eyes half-way across the library and that, paired with his messy blonde hair, fitted him perfectly into the “Doable” section of Harvey’s sex drive. Although, to be fair, most people landed in that section . Not that Harvey got around as much as most people assumed.

“Doable” and “Actually Do” were very different sections size-wise.

Harvey continued watching the librarian as a girl he recognized from one of his ethics classes waltzed up to the counter. The librarian smiled brightly at the girl as she caught his attention. Harvey could recognize her attempts at flirting from his distant vantage point, mostly because she had already tried it with him. Twice.

He didn’t even bother to hide his amusement as he watched the librarian get flustered at the girl’s attempt at seduction. The young man blushed brightly as she ran one long nail along his arm and leaned forward enough to give him a view down her top. Harvey couldn’t fight the short laugh that escaped him, the noise sharp and brusque in the feigned silence. Oops!

The librarian threw him a quick, heated look before turning back to the hussy in red, leaning over the desk to whisper closely in her ear. Harvey allowed himself to feel a bit annoyed at that before remembering that Harvey Specter doesn’t get annoyed. He gets even.

Standing up, he stretched his arms high above his head, allowing his untucked oxford to slide up a bit. He sighed as he moved, louder than was probably necessary but it did the trick. The librarian glanced over at him again, his eyes trailing over Harvey’s body as it was put on display. Harvey grinned openly at the other man as he let his arms drop back down to his sides. Now that he had the librarian’s full attention he began to stalk towards him in full king of the jungle mode, all crinkled eyes and wide smiles.

The librarian shook his head slightly as he forced his eyes off of Harvey’s and back to the woman standing in front of him. Harvey was close enough now to hear the quiet voices.

“…and I didn’t realize libraries could be so exotic…” the woman was saying, completely unaware that she had lost a battle she hadn’t even realized she was in.

“Right, so that book you want should be here in a day or two,” the librarian said quickly, cutting off her flirting as Harvey strode up to the counter. The woman huffed when she realized they were no longer alone but one dark look from Harvey was all it took for her to disappear into the stacks.

The librarian turned away from Harvey, fiddling around on the computer in front of him. Harvey allowed himself a better look at the slender man. His name tag, “Mike – Assistant Librarian”. His rumpled shirt and skinny tie. His bright blue eyes that were moving too quickly over the computer screen. His red lips that he kept worrying with his teeth. Or was, before he started talking. Harvey let his eyes slowly travel back up to meet Mike’s.

“Mr. Specter?” the librarian cleared his throat as Harvey continued to stare at him.

“How do you know my name?” Harvey leaned against the counter, pushing himself further into Mike’s personal space.

“Good memory,” Mike shrugged. “Harvey Specter. Soon to be lawyer. Reads too much sci-fi. Lives in an apartment in mid-town.”

“There is no such thing as too much sci-fi.” Harvey grinned. Mike smiled back for a moment before seeming to realize where he was.

“Was there something you needed?” Harvey glanced down at where Mike was fiddling with a pen, slipping it up and down between his slender fingers.

“Many things,” Harvey said softly. He looked back up. “Right now I need some help getting a book that’s a bit out of reach. Somewhere over there.” Harvey waved his hand towards the rear of the library where ancient research books lined shelves that nearly reached the ceiling.

Mike tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing as he looked Harvey over.

“Well?” Harvey prodded. Mike met his eyes once more and he nodded slightly before his fingers tapped a few buttons and the computer’s hum quieted. The tall, slender librarian moved towards the back of his area, slipping through an opening in the counter that surrounded it and coming around to stand in front of Harvey.

“Back there, you said?” Mike nodded towards the shadowy depths of the research area.

“Way in the back,” Harvey smiled. He straightened up and wandered off, sure the younger man was following in his wake.

They hadn’t even made it all the way to the back of the section before he felt strong fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling him to a stop. He turned to find himself nose to nose with his own personal porno. Mike had loosened his tie and undid just enough buttons to draw Harvey’s eyes down to his long neck. He groaned as the librarian pushed him back against the nearest shelf.

“I like it when puppies want to get rough,” he chuckled. His voice dipped low and dark, “All the more fun for me.”

He moved quickly, spinning the pair of them until Mike was the one against the stacks, one of Harvey’s arms across his chest as the older man leaned into him.

“Wanna play?” he asked, breathing into Mike’s ear and grinning as the other man shuddered against him. He could feel Mike’s breath hitch in his chest as he pressed his hips forward, grinding them together. He ran the tip of his tongue along Mike’s ear, following it’s curve down to his neck before biting down softly.

“Ungh,” Mike bit back a groan as his hips hitched up against Harvey’s. “We shouldn’t do this here.”

“You talk too much,” Harvey said quietly, pulling back slightly so that he could see Mike’s face. “Such perfect lips,” he muttered, bringing his free hand up to run a finger lightly across them. “They’d look so much better wrapped around my cock.”

Mike whined low in his throat at that, pushing his hips in Harvey’s again in an attempt to get some sort of friction of his hard cock.

“Perfect.” Harvey pressed a harsh kiss on Mike’s lip, forcing his tongue in as the other man happily submitted to him. More quiet noises worked their way out as the kiss grew more frantic, hips bucking against each other as both men grew increasingly frustrated at the layers of clothes between them.

“Wait!” Mike pulled back, banging his head against the books behind him. Harvey took the opening to work his mouth along the other man’s jaw and down his neck. “Nnnnn,” Mike squirmed away from the wandering lips. “Harvey, wait.”

Harvey straightened up, looking into Mike’s eyes with a hungry expression. “If you say you’ve changed your mind then I might have to spank you.”

“No spanking necessary, I mean… not yet… or now… or whatever. I just mean… Do you have anything? You know, like… lube? Condoms?” Mike’s flush became more blush as he rambled on. Harvey opened his mouth for a moment to make a sarcastic comment before closing it again with a click of teeth. “I didn’t think so,” Mike sighed. “I don’t think most people go to the library looking to get laid.”

“Most people don’t have a hot librarian.” Harvey punctuated his point with a thrust of his hips.

“Mmmm, true,” Mike sighed. He closed his eyes and Harvey took the opening to press more open-mouthed kisses along his slender neck, moving down one side and up the other.

“There are other ways to have fun,” he said darkly. He took one of Mike’s hands and moved it down to press against his cock. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as the other man took the initiative and shifted his fingers to grip him firmly through his trousers. They popped back open when the hand moved up to his chest and pushed slightly. Mike was smirking at him in a way that was equal parts infuriating and electrifying.

“You had mentioned something about my lips and your cock.” Mike pushed again until Harvey took a step back, giving the other man room to slip to his knees.

“Good boy,” Harvey groaned quietly as he watched slender fingers work open his button and slide his zipper down. He ran his hand through Mike’s already messy hair as the other man slid his hand through the opening and freed his cock. His breath caught in his throat when Mike glanced up at him almost demurely before taking his cock in his mouth, pressing forward until his nose was pressed into Harvey’s short and curly’s.

Harvey grunted as Mike began to move, the head of his cock rubbing along the roof of the other man’s mouth each time he drew back. Mike closed his eyes as he braced himself with one hand on Harvey’s thighs, humming quietly as the older man’s breathing came in shorter and shorter bursts. Harvey shifted slightly to lean one hand against the nearest book shelf, unable to take his eyes away from his cock slipping between those perfect lips. And then he noticed Mike shoulders moving beneath his thin shirt. He tipped his head until he could see Mike’s hand in his own pants, working in perfect tandem to his mouth as it wrapped around Harvey’s hard length.

“Fuck,” he groaned, fighting every urge to push his hips forward, following the wet warmth each time Mike pulled back. He nearly bit through his lip as he tried to be quiet, each little sound seeming impossibly loud. His fingers tightened in Mike’s hair as he felt his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine. One last twirl of Mike’s tongue over the head of his cock and Harvey was coming, pulsing down the librarian’s throat as he swallowed him down.

Mike sat back on his heels as soon as Harvey was finished, his hand working his cock faster. Harvey just watched, eyes locked on the slender fingers as they squeezed and tugged and pulled Mike to a fast orgasm, his completion accompanied by a quiet moan that sounded a lot like “Harvey”.

The silence that followed was nearly overwhelming as the men stared at each other. Mike was the first to break with a smile, a lazy little grin that made Harvey want more. Harvey helped Mike to his feet and ran his tongue lightly along the other man’s lips as he tucked both of them back into their respective trousers. He pulled back and looked Mike over, appreciating the post-coital calm that seemed to settle over the otherwise fidgety man. His lips were dark and swollen and his eyes were still blown despite the shadowy surroundings.

“Forgoing the obvious sarcastic answer,” Harvey reached out to straighten Mike’s tie as he spoke, “What time do you get off?”

“Eight.” Mike gazed at him in a way that Harvey found oddly warming given his usual refusal to acknowledge petty things like human emotions.

“I’ll expect you at my place by nine then,” Harvey smirked before he turned to leave. “Bring pizza.”

He could hear Mike chuckle behind him and stopped to turn once he reached the aisle.

“By the way… Was that the Harvard fight song?”

Mike only shrugged but the fact that his smile grew even wider was all the answer Harvey needed.

He strode out of the library, pausing only long enough to grab his bag before disappearing into the New York sunset, humming all the way back to his apartment.

 _Ten thousand men of Harvard gained vict’ry today._


	2. Veritas

Harvey is certainly not pacing around his small but tasteful apartment watching to clock creep towards 9pm. He is also not wringing his hands, running his fingers through his hair, or stopping to glance in the mirror every two minutes. When the buzzer finally breaks the uneasy silence he draws in a steadying breath before pressing the button to unlock the main entrance and opening his own door. He leaned nonchalantly against the doorjamb as he watched the numbers on the elevator slowly shift.

 

1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8

 

Mike looked almost shy as the elevator opened. He had a pizza box balanced on one hand and a six-pack in the other.

 

“You’re late.” Harvey tried not to smirk at the grimace that broke out on Mike’s face.

 

“By six minutes,” Mike said as he pushed past Harvey as if the apartment behind him was a place he was always meant to be. “And only because some jack-ass lawyer wannabe left an entire table full of books sitting for me to put away.”

 

“I would apologize for that but it was your fault to begin with.” Harvey did smirk now as he turned to follow Mike, closing the door and leaning back against it, arms crossed over his chest, pulling his shirt tight. Mike’s only retort was to roll his eyes as he set the pizza on the counter and pulled a beer free of its cardboard clutch.

 

“Here I was, minding my own business, studying hard,” Harvey continued, back still pressed against the cold door, “When the hypersexual librarian with tight pants and sex hair offered to give me a blowjob in the back of the stacks. I’m just one man. How was I supposed to say no?”

 

“Hypersexual?” Mike grinned around the mouth of his bottle in a way that made Harvey think very inappropriate thoughts.

 

“That’s my story,” Harvey shrugged. He watched as Mike took a long drag of beer, his head tipped back so that his long neck was put fully on display. The librarian hadn’t changed out of his work attire and the knowledge of what he had been doing in those clothes so recently propelled Harvey into motion. Mike only blinked at Harvey when he found the other man suddenly up close and personal.

 

“For the record,” Mike said, his voice dropping and sending a shiver down Harvey’s spine, “I only have sex hair after having sex.”

 

Harvey growled as he leaned into the slighter man, bracketing him in where he leaned against the counter. He pushed against his entire body flat against Mike, rolling his hips slightly as he ran his tongue along the blonde’s lower lip. Grinning, he pulled back enough to see the other man’s eyes flutter as a flush began to creep along his high cheekbones.

 

“You have sex hair right now,” Harvey purred. “What were you doing before you came here?”

 

Mike swallowed thickly before responding. “Buying pizza.”

 

“Before that.” Another roll of Harvey’s hips.

 

“Putting books away.” Mike sighed each time Harvey pulled away.

 

“Before that.” Mike shivered and his eyes dipped down to stare at Harvey’s mouth before coming back up to look him in the eye.

 

“I was sucking you cock.”

 

Harvey grinned widely. “Yes, you were.” He leaned back in and pressed his mouth against Mike’s, forcing his tongue in between willing lips. A loud groan was wrenched from him when the other man sucked it further in, wrapping his lips around Harvey’s tongue. The wet sound of a major league make out session was still ringing in Harvey’s ears when Mike pulled back, using the hand that had landed on Harvey’s hip to give him room to breathe.

 

“The pizza will get cold,” Mike moaned as Harvey moved to kiss his neck instead.

 

“I like it cold.” Harvey licked the shell of Mike’s ear before trailing his lips over his jaw.

 

“And… and the beer will get warm.” Mike’s words caught in his throat as Harvey’s tongue trailed over his Adam’s apple.

 

“We’ll pretend we’re British.” Harvey bit down lightly at Mike’s pulse point, reveling in the shudder he could feel move through the other man’s body. The younger man let out a soft whine as he pushed his hips into Harvey’s, tilting back his head so that the other man had better access to his pale neck. Harvey took one hand off of the counter and grabbed onto Mike’s skinny tie, wrapping it around his hand once before taking a step back.

 

Mike was quite the sight; his eyes wide and dark, his lips wet and bruised. Harvey tugged on the tie lightly and Mike unresistingly took a step towards him. This brought a wide, toothy smile onto the soon to be lawyer’s face.

 

“So pliant,” he praised Mike. “The things I am going to do to you…” He didn’t miss the way Mike’s tongue peeked out of his mouth, swiping along his bottom lip before he caught it with his teeth. He pulled on the tie again, wrapping it round and round his fist until Mike stood toe to toe with him. He leaned forward until their lips were barely ghosting together. “As happy as I would be fucking you over the kitchen counter, it’s been a long day and this is probably going to take awhile. What do you say we take this to the bedroom?”

 

Mike, little shit that he was, answered with a smirk. “Are you saying you’re too old to handle me?”

 

Harvey growled, wrapping his free hand around Mike’s wiry upper arm and using it to spin the other man, thrusting him back against the wall hard enough to rattle a picture hanging nearby.

 

“I could take you right here,” Harvey whispered harshly, leaning in so that he could feel Mike’s heart thudding against his chest. “I could ply you open with nothing but olive oil and fuck you until you can’t stand anymore. I could take this ridiculous tie,” Harvey jerked on the offending article and grinned when Mike moaned, “and tie you to the cupboard, licking and biting and sucking and spanking until you’re a mess, begging me to let you get off. I could make you mine again and again on this expensive tile floor until you can’t say anything but ‘Harvey’, ‘fuck’, and ‘please’.”

 

“God,” Mike moaned, his hips pushing against Harvey’s, a hard point of heat trying to find friction.

 

“Just Harvey for tonight,” the dark haired man grinned as he pulled back slightly. “We’ll work on nicknames some other time.”

 

“How about asshole?” Mike’s eyes shot open when Harvey pulled back farther, one hand still clutching his tie, the other moving from his arm to his chest, fingertips brushing lightly against his hard nipple. Harvey only smirked as he let the tie unravel slightly until he was only holding it by the tip.

 

“Are you coming to the bedroom without anymore sarcastic comments or do I have to drag you?”

 

Mike bit his lip, obviously contemplating his choices. His eyes trailed down Harvey’s body and then back up again. Harvey felt himself growing harder at the heat that was in the other man’s gaze.

 

“I suppose when can always heat the pizza up later,” he quipped. He stepped towards Harvey quickly, grabbing onto his head and letting his hands get tangled in the other man’s dark hair as their lips crashed together. This kiss was harsher than the last, hot and wet and all teeth and tongues fighting for dominance. Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike’s slim waist and used that to guide them back towards his bedroom. It took longer than it should, both men pushing and pulling at the other as their bodies moved together.

 

They finally separated once they got into the room, Harvey moving to turn on the lights while Mike wandered off, trailing his fingers along the top of Harvey’s dresser as he looked around. The room was sparse in a way that screamed style with a large bed taking up most of the space. Harvey stripped off his thin shirt and tossed it into one corner before dropping down onto the dark duvet.

 

“Your brother is blonde,” Mike said, still casing the room. Harvey merely shrugged, focusing more on the way Mike’s hands had moved to his shirt, slowly undoing the tiny buttons that ran down the front one by one. He tugged it from his pants as he turned to focus on Harvey. The older man leaned back slightly, legs spread wide, drawing attention to his obvious hard on.

 

“Come here,” he said in a deep, soft voice. Mike complied, allowing Harvey to reach out and grab his tie again where it lay against his chest and use it to pull him forward. They lips met in the middle, a soft press that quickly escalated as Mike bent down over Harvey, his arms wrapping around the other man’s broad shoulders. Harvey craved more contact though and grabbed onto Mike’s thigh, gentle pressure that belayed his want and resulted in him having a lapful of hot librarian, twin moans breaking free as their crotches came in contact.

 

Harvey pushed back on the shirt that was still hanging off of Mike’s body, slipping it down his arms but leaving the tie for the moment. He could feel thin hands running along his back, finger tips digging into tense muscles causing him to thrust up. He could feel rather than hear Mike’s chuckle.

 

“You’re awfully full of yourself,” he said, moving from Mike’s lips to bite along his jaw. Mike’s response was to drag his fingers along Harvey’s shoulder blades, nails catching and pulling on the skin there.

 

“Is this where I say I’d rather be full of you?” Mike asked as he pressed his hips down against Harvey’s. His lips brushed against Harvey’s ear as he spoke, his voice dipping down low. “Or is now the time I beg you to let me be a good boy?”

 

Harvey’s fingers clenched into the flesh above Mike’s sharp hips. He dropped his head down to rest on Mike’s shoulder as the other man continued rolling his body against him. “You don’t know what you’re asking,” Harvey choked out.

 

“Harvey Specter. Soon to be lawyer. Reads too much sci-fi. Once checked out a book for two days on alternative lifestyles.” Mike pulled back slightly so that they could look at each other. “You forgot to take out your book mark.”

 

“That was already in there,” Harvey lied, his voice catching in his throat as Mike shifted against him again, settling back on his thighs.

 

“It was your college baseball card.” Mike reached down to undo Harvey’s belt as he spoke, pulling it loose and flipping open the button on his jeans before pushing down at the waistband with a slight whining noise.

 

“Freaky coincidence.” Harvey slipped out from under Mike, the other man balancing on his knees. He shifted back on the bed until he could free himself from the confining material, kicking his pants and underwear off the side of the bed as Mike stood up and stripped himself, his tie getting tossed aside before he removed his own trousers and boxers.

 

“Now I see why you’re going to be a lawyer.” Mike’s tone was sarcastic but his face didn’t match as he took in Harvey’s tanned and toned body. Harvey preened slightly, stretching out his legs and holding himself up so that the muscles were stretched and defined. His own eyes were drawn to Mike’s own body, lean and pale. They were so different physically that he wished for a moment he had a mirror on the ceiling if only to watch the contrast as they moved together.

 

“Are you going to insult me or are you going to get back on this bed?” Harvey shifted slightly so that he was leaning back on one elbow, his other hand coming forward to pull lazily at his already leaking cock. Mike watched him for a moment before climbing up onto the bed, crawling up Harvey’s body until they were lined up fully. Harvey moaned as Mike leaned in and caught his bottom lip between his teeth, gentle pressure follow by a wet sweep of his tongue. He let his hand drop away from his cock when he felt Mike’s matching erection pressing into his hip, precum painting a trail as they rutted together. Mike moaned low in his throat as he pressed down, Harvey’s hand coming up to trail down his sweat damp back.

 

Harvey was lost in the moment, stretching his neck until their lips could work each other breathless, reveling in the hard heat between his legs until he couldn’t stand it any longer. Finally, he moved assuredly as he always did, taking advantage of Mike’s precarious position balancing over him to flip them over, settling his body between Mike’s thighs and letting his heavier body hold him still. He held his upper body high over the smaller man and had to smirk at the picture he made laid out on Harvey’s dark sheets.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” he said softly. Mike only grinned, a wide, sloppy sort of thing that went straight to Harvey’s cock. “Next time, I might tie you to the headboard just to see you squirm.”

 

“Next time I might let you,” Mike said, his arms reaching above his head in a move that made Harvey growl under his breath. “Let’s focus on this time. You mentioned something about making me yours until all I could say was ‘Harvey’ and ‘fuck’.”

 

“And ‘please’,” Harvey said, dipping his head to bite at Mike’s collarbones. The other man’s breath stuttered as Harvey’s teeth came down, encouraging him to do it again and again, harder and harder, until there was a string of red marks already darkening from Mike’s sternum to his shoulder.

 

“Please,” Mike whined, pushing his hips up against Harvey’s weight in an effort to get some sort of slick friction on his cock.

 

“Again,” Harvey ordered in a dark voice, biting down on the soft skin where neck meets shoulder.

 

“Please, Harvey.” Mike titled his head back, completely submitting to the older man.

 

“Good boy.” Harvey ran his tongue along the line of bruises he’d sucked on Mike’s collarbone before shifting off to the side, one hand reaching out to rummage through his bedside table while the other ran down the thin man’s chest, following the light trail of hair that carved a path straight to his purpling erection. Mike whimpered as Harvey let his fingers ghost around the base of his cock, slipping in the precum that was dripping down the side. Harvey let his hand continue to move down, caressing the soft skin on the inside of Mike’s tight as he pulled lube and a condom out of his drawer at dropped him by the blonde’s head.

 

“Look at me,” he said softly, encouraging Mike to open his eyes. He did so slowly, blue eyes gone black with want. The bright flush on his cheeks made them look even brighter. Mike watched as Harvey leaned in to press a gentle kiss on Mike’s chest, another on his stomach, a third on the junction where hip meets thigh. A strangled sound slipped out when Harvey’s tongue reached out to lap at some of the dampness that had been spread there as they rutted together. It was salty and musky and perfect.

 

Mike spread his legs wider as Harvey shifted to kneel between them, his hands still reaching up above his head to tangle in the sheet there. Harvey watched his face as he grabbed the lube, squeezing it onto the fingers of one hand and working it between them, warming it slightly before letting the wet fingers slip slide down the smooth skin behind Mike’s balls to rub along the round pucker he found there.

 

“Such a good boy,” he said again as Mike kept his eyes on him even as his hips tilted up, offering himself even more. “So eager and willing and ready from me.” Harvey pressed his long middle finger against Mike’s ass more firmly until it slid in. He pushed until he was knuckle deep and then pulled out again until only the tip was left, pressing against the ring of muscles there.

 

“Please, Harvey,” Mike moaned. “More.” Harvey grinned, pushing his finger back in slowly, enjoying the look on Mike’s face as he invaded him, pulling out and pressing in again and again until the other man was loose around him. The second finger went in easily and the third as well. He worked them slowly, fucking Mike and watching his face until the other man was writhing under him, keening and moaning and bucking every time Harvey brushed against his prostate.

 

“I swear…” Mike groaned out, “if you don’t fuck me soon then I’m going to take my cold pizza and warm beer and go home.”

 

“No, you won’t,” Harvey smirked. He pulled out completely and sat back on his heels, ripping open the condom packet even as Mike glared at him. “You like me too much to do that.”

 

“I don’t like you at all.” Mike reached one hand down to grasp his cock only to have Harvey smack the hand away.

 

“Yes, you do.” Harvey hissed as he rolled the condom into place, wrapping his hand tightly at the base as he shifted forward slightly.

 

“I’d like you a lot more if you didn’t torture me,” Mike said, reaching out instead to rest his hand on Harvey’s hip as the other man began to press into him.

 

“No, you wouldn’t.” Harvey grit his teeth as he pushed in, Mike’s body giving smoothly as he pushed past the initial resistance. He slid in until he was seated against the other man, groaning as Mike clenched around him. “Stop that,” he bit out. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in again, quicker this time so that Mike gasped at the intrusion. Mike wiggled slightly under him, canting his hips and clenching his muscles again, making Harvey’s eyes flutter closed for a moment before he opened them to glare at the other man. He pulled out slightly and shifted so that more of his weight was on the slighter man, propping himself up on one elbow so that his other hand could come up to tangle in Mike’s messy hair. He gave it a tug at the same time his hips thrust forward, his balls smacking against Mike’s ass causing the other man to moan loudly. Mike lifted his hips more so that his legs could come up to wrap around Harvey’s back, pulling him closer until their mouths could meet in the middle.

 

Harvey started moving in a steady rhythm as Mike groaned beneath him. He slipped his tongue into the other man’s mouth and ran it along his soft palette, the resulting full body jerk sending tingles all the way down to his toes. He did it again and again, the sweep of his tongue moving in time with the thrusting of his hips. One of Mike’s hands remained above his head, gripping onto the sheet as if to ground himself. The other never stopped moving, scrapping over Harvey’s neck, his shoulders, his back, his ass. He bit his lip when he felt Mike’s nails dig into his hip, urging him on.

 

Faster.

 

Harder.

 

More.

 

Harvey slips his hand from Mike’s hair so that he can support himself more fully, pulled back to watch Mike’s face as he angles his hips just so.

 

“Fuck, Harvey, please.” Mike’s eyes are locked on Harvey, piercing through him. Harvey can feel the other man’s muscles clenching around him more as he moves faster, a bruising rhythm that leaves them both breathless, sweaty bodies sliding together effortlessly as they chased the heat building between them.

 

Harvey groaned as he felt his rhythm stutter. “C’mon, Mike. Cum for me. Now.”

 

Mike arched underneath him, his head pushing back against the bed as his orgasm ripped through him. Harvey watched as the other man’s cum painted his stomach, muscles rippling with each spurt.

 

“Yes,” he ground out. He shifted slightly against the pressure of Mike’s ass clenching around him and fucked him a moment longer before finding his own release with a satisfied moan. He pulled out quickly, pushing off of Mike despite his protests to pad into the adjoining bathroom to clean up. Mike grinned at him when he returned with a warm cloth.

 

“I vote for pizza and beer in bed,” the blonde sighed as he stretched under Harvey’s hand. He moaned for moment when Harvey ran the cloth over his ass before squirming away as the older man teased the tender flesh. “Meanie.”

 

“Librarian,” Harvey retorted, tossing the washcloth onto his dirty clothes pile before plopping down beside Mike.

 

“Sci-fi geek,” Mike said as he turned to press against the length of Harvey’s body, nuzzling his nose against the short hair behind his ear.

 

“I think we already established there’s no such thing as too much sci-fi.” Harvey wrapped one arm around Mike’s back to pull him closer as he adjusted the pillow under his head.

 

“Says the Trekkie.” Mike threw one leg over Harvey’s hip, pinning him down as he kissed his jaw.

 

“Captain Kirk is the man and I don’t want to hear another word about it…”

 

Mike nipped at the corner of Harvey’s jaw before pulling back to look down on him.

 

“Fine, but next time you’re taking me out to eat _first_.”


End file.
